The Shinobi Gifted with Capabilities
by Inventing Machine
Summary: (A Crossover Fiction) Sealing Kaguya's power, Naruto decides to leave his world with the bijuus in order to protect the earth and humanity from the revival of her. What would happen if he ends up in a world filled with quirks - where heroes and villains fight for their own beliefs? What would his appearance cause the world? (Mangekyou Rinnegan, All Bijuus)
1. Chapter 1: Good bye Konoha!

**HI! this is Inventor machine! I have been requested to write a crossover fic from somebody. and since i have interest in it.. i decided a try and guess what its's kinda fun LOL ! enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Timeline: 4th Great Shinobi War**

It's been a few months since the war had started. Many shinobis had died one after the other. The cause of this situation?

Uchiha Madara: The man who was once considered to be the strongest ninja next to Hashirama and was resurrected from the dead. He was so powerful. The shinobi aliance which was made up of the five great elemental nations were slaughtered by him alone.

He came back from the afterlife with an ultimate plan: the **Mugen tsukoyomi (the Infinite Moon Reader).** A plan that could befall the entire shinobi nation into a state of supreme torpidity.

But in order to succeed in his plan, he needed to overcome a few obstacles.

First, he needed to be resurrected.

Second, he needed to gain the **rinnegan**.

And lastly, he needed to capture all the bijuus and reform the **Juubi (Ten tails).**

He was able to succeed and achieve the first two, and was nearly completing the last one. He was able to capture 8 out of the 9 bijuus and extract them from their **jinchuriki (human sacrifice** ).

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to succeed in capturing the last bijuu: the **kyubi**. The jinchuriki of the kyubi was apparently a very powerful shinobi.

The shinobi, who at such a young age, was already able to do something, that even he could only have done at his prime. The boy was able to gain the trust of the kyubi and was able to have a full control over his chakra, making him a bigger threat than the other jinchurikis. He was known to be the 4th hokage's son, the savior of konoha and lastly, Ashura's reincarnation. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sadly, Naruto wasn't the only threat that caused problems to his plan. There was another shinobi by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, who came from the same clan as himself. The boy's feats weren't far from that of Naruto's. Sasuke Uchiha had not only attained the mangekyou sharingan (telescopic copy wheel eye) but was also able to evolve it to its next state; the eternal mangekyou sharingan. Despite his youth, and just like Naruto, Sasuke was also the reincarnation of Indra, which happens to be Ashura's brother, and was able to gain the rinnegan of the rikudo sennin.

These three shinobis had fought for months, causing destruction by leaving the lands they fought on, dead. They were preparing for their ultimate battle, studying any flaws of the enemy until...

Madara started coughing blood.

He had been fighting with the two young ninjas for a few days now. The combination of the rinnegan and the kyubi's chakras were taking too much of a toll on him. Although it was evident that the other two were having as much difficulty as he was, he wasn't certain if he could even use a single mangekyou move by now.

He slowly rose to his feet, getting himself ready for his last jutsu. Despite the extreme pain that he was feeling, he still wasn't able to escape the excruciating pain that was raging from his backside.

"Arrrghhh!"he screamed, as he slowly turned his back to see zetsu backstabbing him with a scroll?

He was too shocked to realize that his body was slowly changing its form and he was losing consciousness as seconds passed, until there was no longer Madara Uchiha, but a white-kimono-dressed-woman with white long hair and byakugan eyes and a mangekyou rinnegan on her forehead, instead of him..

" .Happened?!" asked Naruto in panic. He thought he had just seen the weirdest thing that he could have seen in his whole life.

"I don't know! Did he transform into something…" Sasuke was quick to reply, while scanning the new creature in front of him carefully, preparing for any sneak attacks.

"I am Kaguya, the god of all chakra," the goddess had explained herself to the two mortals who were just looking at her like they had seen a ghost. "I have come back to this world to take the chakra from you people. Let's start with you two," she continued. She threw two bones made of chakra in fast speed, gliding towards them.

Meanwhile…

Naruto blinked his eyes. He was somehow transported to some dark room with a few candles glistening in the dark. He turned to his right to see Sasuke glancing back at him, looking confused.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Dobe Madara just turned into a freaking goddess... And stated that he would take the chakra back from the human race!" replied Sasuke.

"Well, I can explain that…" said a third voice in the room.

Both boys turned their heads to the direction of where the voice had come from.

They saw a man in his late 60s, clad in a white trench coat with magatama signs on his back, and holding a staff in his hands. This man was Ootsuki Hagoromo, the sage of the 6 paths, more known as Rikudo Sennin.

"Apparently, I have sent the both of you to my mindscape, where time flows slower than the outer world," said Hagoromo while tapping his staff to the ground.

"I would like to talk to you about that woman who you're gonna fight…" Hagoromo continued, "…about how to defeat her and the risk of beating her. But before that, I would like to teach you two some history…"

"First, I remember telling you about the origin of chakra, right?" he asked the two boys in front of him.

"Yes, you did. It was you, after all, that gave humans chakra," answered Naruto, in a rather amused voice.

Making a spark in the air, Hagoromo replied. "Yes, that is what people know but that is not enitirely true. The truth is that there was once a woman, from another dimension who was capable of doing things without the use of chakra."

"Another dimension?" asked Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he were to believe the sage or not. It's just that he also couldn't accept the fact that there were other worlds that are capable of doing things his world couldn't.

"Yes… I don't know where and how, but that exact woman had the power to kill humans with just a glance of her eyes. One day, she fell in love with a man and promised him to bring peace to the world which was, at that time, filled with wars. That man was my father. So that goes without saying that this woman right here, Ootsuki Kagura, is my mother in blood."

"Wait what?" Naruto freaked out. "You're actually an alien?!"

Both Hagoromo and Sasuke were twitching their eyes hard, listening to the boy's childish thoughts.

"No, I'm not. And neither is she. She is a jist from another earth who has powers different from this world..." Hagoromo quipped. "Anyway… Not after she got pregnant, for some unknown reasons, Kaguya had betrayed the Humans' faith, including my father's, by eating the shinju fruit from the shinju tree. That tree was an ancient tree that was protected by my father's family for generations. By eating the fruit, she was the first person in this dimension to ever wield chakra. From then on, and by using her chakra, she was hailed as a god, stopping wars and fights all over the world. A few months after, she gave birth to me and to my brother Ootsuki Hagoromo and Hamura. As we grew into adults, we inherited her power and respected her for views of peace and promised to follow her legacy. Although we were able to maintain peace throughout the world, we weren't able to maintain the peace in the family."

"The reason is quite stupid... I have given chakras to humans, hoping for them to maintain peace and live an easy and peaceful life. Unfortunately, I wasn't mature enough to realize that giving chakras to humans was like giving a weapon to them. War had increased in the same year because the human had satrted fighting for power, this time by using the power of chakra, which in turn, brought nothing but chaos to the world."

"My mother, Kaguya, was enraged of my actions and decided to seal all chakra from the human race, but me and my brother thought that she was going crazy, so we had to make a decision. We were to choose between watching the humans fall into their own downfall or seal our own mother's chakra and body forever. We decided on the latter. Along with my brother, we sealed our mother in the juubi form in the moon, hoping that no one would ever free her from her long sleep.

"If you would just listen to this, you would think, it's a happy ending… but no, it isn't... We weren't able to find zetsu, a creature made of my mother's will. It waited for years to find a container that was capable of reviving my mom and by the looks of it, he was able to succeed on his plan..." Hagoromo related.

"Enough with your excuse! We don't need such long explanation on how you failed anymore!" shouted Sasuke suddenly that surprised the other two in the room. "All I want to know here is how to defeat her and finish this once and for all" he continued.

"Sasuke!" Naruto corrected.

"No, I know he's right. I'm just making excuses for my faults..." sighed Hagoromo. "The only way to defeat my mother is to seal her. You can't just kill her because she is that powerfull..."

"Hey, that's easier said than done," exclaimed Naruto.

"But this time, it's different, Naruto... This time, the two of you would seal Kaguya by yourselves, separately. One of you would have to seal Kaguya's power and soul, while the other would have to seal her physical dead body. Also, the one with the soul would have to find another dimension where no chakras exist so as to prevent the soul from finding another container to stay in, if the jinchuriki dies," said Hagoromo in a heavy voice, not liking the idea that was coming from him.

"Wait, so what you're telling us is that, we have to give up our own lives and dreams by going to another dimension and peacefully die there with the power of Kaguya?" Naruto fearing for his own life. He thought about the unfairness of the situation to both him and Sasuke.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to decideon who would leave, now ," Hagoromo continued. "You guys don't have enough time."

The two boys were looking at each other with their pained filled eyes, both thinking of how painful it would be to leave this place and giving up everything that they had worked up for.

After a long silence, Sasuke decided to break the silence and spoke. " Hagoromo, i wou.."

"I will!" interupted Naruto, with determined eyes looking up to Sasuke, who as expected, was shocked.

"Dobe, how about your childhood dream of being the hokage of the village? You lived your whole life as a ninja just for that…" said Sasuke.

"You know what, I think I'm okay with it… I wanted to start over, anyway... That's something that I don't think I would be able to do in Konoha…" Naruto explained further. "Being a hero in another dimension, don't you think it's awesome, Sasuke?" asked Naruto in a happy tone but Sasuke caught hold of the sadness hidden in it. "Besides, you have an ambition to complete, too, right? Reviving your clan… Now, that's something that you can't do where chakra don't exist." Sasuke stiffened at that comment. He knew in his heart that it was true. He nodded to Naruto to express his agreement, but with guilt washing him all over.

"I guess it's decided, then," Hagoromo put his hands over the two ninjas' heads. "I will send you back to reality. From then on, you would have to seal her by yourselves, understand?"

Both nodded. And with bright flash… They opened their eyes.

Fight just like in canon, without Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto was finished absorbing the soul and power. He almost puked with all the knowledge flowing through his brain. Not only that his eyes were now red with rings covering them, 3 magatamas in one ring, the **mangekyou rinnegan**. He felt so different now... He was filled with foreign energies that was too powerful that it hurts.

"Man, that's weird... Was it always like this with the sharingan, Sasuke? I'm so dizzy just looking at you," laughed Naruto.

"At first, yeah… but you'll get used to it," replied Sasuke, exhaustion evident in his voice.

They were both smirking at each other for a while when Hagoromo came back, ripping through the space.

"I guess, you two did it,"he stated.

Hagoromo looked at Naruto and heaved a heavy sigh again. "I guess you have accessed the eyes and the chakra of the shinju, Naruto. You now have the power that ties or go higher than mine. I hope you have great luck having it."

"Thanks, old gramps..." Naruto accepted. "I got one question though… How about Kurama? What would happen to him and the other bijuus? Wouldn't they be reformed into juubis one day?"

"You don't have to worry about that, child. The bijuus' chakra are linked with yours. The moment you leave this world, they would be sealed into you, as you leave this dimension," answered Hagoromo.

"Really, gramps?" Naruto said.

 **"I'm not gramps, but I can confirm that"** answered Kurama in his mind scape.

" **Kurama** ! Atleast I've got a few friends to live my life with since you're there, " Naruto sighed in relief.

"I guess this is it, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled back and said, "Dobe, take this before you go…" as he handied Naruto a sealed scroll and handed it to him. "It's just a few jutsus that I have copied with my sharingan. It may help to know a few more manipulations, right?"

"Yeah, thanks... Have luck reviving your clan..." and right after Naruto said that, Hagoromo opened a black portal, signaling him to go in. Nodding, Naruto had one last look of the elemental nations, before he dashed through the portal and disappeared forever from the shinobi world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm not abandoning Back to the past okay? **And please give me reviews! I really need them! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Powers paid with Sorrow

**_First thank you for reading my fiction! And I bow to those who followed and faved this story than you guys! The only thing i want more is the thoughts of reader reading my story... soooo please review after reading!_**

* * *

 ** _The Shinobi Gifted with Capabilities_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Location: The dark void

There was complete darkness in the void. There were no lights, no sounds, and not a single sign of any creatures living in it. But if you look closely, you might be able to see a silhouette walking through the endless void.

"Arghhhhhh! Hagoromo!" Naruto screamed in the darkness.

It's been 3 hours since he passed the portal and he was sure that there's still a long way ahead of him.

"Seriously, I thought portals were made for instant teleportation… not a long walk till I reach the destination!" whined Naruto.

 **"Remember, Naruto, that what you're doing is not just a normal teleportation using space and time jutsu. This one is completely different,"** Kurama replied to the young Naruto. " **You're traveling onto another dimension here. You should be grateful of my father for creating such a stable portal for us to pass through. If it was a portal made of unstable release of energy, then I don't know what price you would have to pay for that. Your body wouldn't be able to sustain the sudden change and would probably change its form, unpredictably."** Kurama continued sounding rather proud of his father.

"Geez... You're not helping at all," Naruto answered back.

 **"I agree with that kid... Kurama has always had a gigantic ego stuffed in his head!"** Shukaku said in jest, making fun of him Kurama for being obviously too proud.

"Yeah, I know... Wait! Is that you, Shukaku?" Naruto questioned, quite surprised with realizing the presence of another one other than Kurama, in the void.

 **"Yeah, it's me. The one tails Ichbi, Lord of racoons!"** Shukaku pronounced.

"Here I thought I would meet you in the other dimension?" Naruto was now confused.

 **"I have my own ideas, Naruto. I think what my father meant by meeting them in another dimension, was meeting us as a whole by the time you arrive there,"** Kurama predicted.

"Ah… I think I understand now... Meeting Shukaku means were about 7/8 far away from our destination right?" Naruto said, putting the puzzle pieces in his head that made him realized how everything was suddenly making a perfect sense.

 **"Hmmm... I don't like this idea, though..."** cried Shukaku. **"It means I have the least chakra of the 9 bijuus..."**

 **"Heh! Suits you, stupid racoon!"** Kurama ranted.

Naruto stopped them before the unnecessary banter between the bijuus continue.

"Guys, we're now in one body. Please cooperate for your own sake..." Naruto told them.

 **"Fine..."** both replied.

"Now that I'm your jinchuriki, does it change anything?" Naruto asked. "Hopefully, he would get some useful power from Shukaku...something Kurama couldn't" the boy mumbled quietly to himself.

 **"Naruto, I can hear you!"** scolded Kurama.

"Right... I forgot that we are sharing the same mind now..." Naruto reminded himself to close links if he wanted to fume about Kurama.

 **"Actually... yes, I would be giving you the same powers as Gaara. Controlling sand or making it as long as there's earth around,"** Shukaku said. **"Also, with your new rinnegan, it might be possible to make an iron sand out of it..."**

Shukaku doubted the second theory though.

"You mean, I could use the **sunaton (sand release)** and **jiton (magnet release)**?" beamed Naruto, feeling suddenly excited of the prospect of gaining new powers.

 **"Yeah... I guess so…"** Shukaku said, still doubting about the **jiton**.

The three of them continued to talk like that for another three hours, most of which was spent by Kurama and Shukaku fighting about who is better, or stronger and so on...

"Please stop... I beg you two to stop just for a while... My head hurts so much," Naruto begged. "Why are you two always fighting"

 **"…probably because of their strong pride?"** a female voice suddenly spoke.

 **"Matabi, its you."** Kurama stated, clearly not surprised about the presence of the female voice with them.

 **"Yes, I'm the two-tailed cat Nibi, real name Matatabi,"** she said.

"It's great to meet you again, Matabi!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Naruto!" she purred back.

 **"Well, does this mean we're about 3/4 away from our destination now?"** asked Shukaku, still not believing the thought that Matabi has more chakra than him...

 **"I guess so…"** Kurama replied.

"Sooooooo, Matabi?! Do I inherit yours, too?" Naruto asked hopefully.

 **"What? My whisker marks? My fur? If it's my power you're talking about, then you're right! You are now able to control the blue flames of me or you have an easy access to katon (fire style) high-leveled jutsu or not. Let's just say that you're a walking match of fire right now!"** she explained.

"Yes! I have always wanted to use **katon** when I was younger!" Naruto beamed.

"The only fire jutsu I can use right now is..." Naruto activated the **mangekyou rinnegan** in reality. **"Amaterasu!"** he yelled, focusing his chakra to his eyes, thinking of burning the ground. He was concentrating on the task at hand but… nothing happened.

"What?! I can't use **Amaterasu!**? What's happening?" Naruto panicked. He really thought **Amaterasu** was an awesome technique to use.

Meanwhile, the other bijuus were dropping sweats on how stupid Naruto could be. Matabi decided to help the poor boy from confusion.

 **"Naruto, Amaterasu is a flame made out of darkness... You wouldn't be able to notice the flames when there's not a single light in this void..."** Matabi explained to the clueless Naruto, shaking his head as he realized his own stupidity. "Right…" he said.

Another three hours had passed.

Naruto didn't have to worry about Shukaku and Kurama fighting each other now. Now that there's Matabi along with them, he didn't have to exert too much effort scolding the other two.

So for the next three hours, Naruto spent his time making clones to study his new powers, while he walked through the void. He made 3000 **shadow clones** easily and ordered them to be divided into three teams: one team in charge of studying his new eyes, the second was tasked to study Shukaku's, and the last team was focused on studying Matabi's.

The real Naruto was counting seconds waiting for the sanbi to arrive. Three… two… one…

"Hi, Isobu! It's been awhile right?" Naruto asked before Isobu could even think of what was happening. Brushing it off, Isobu kindly replied.

 **"Yes, it's been a while I guess..."** he said as he tried to see Naruto's face, only to freak out when he saw the kid's face with a smile so wide it almost reaches his ears.

 **"Why the heck is he smiling like that,"** he asked his fellow bijuus.

 **"He wants to know the kind of power the he will inherit from you,"** Kurama said.

 **"Brash kid..."** Isobu said thoughtlessly before heaving a sigh.

 **"I will give you powers to control the waters easily and access to suiton high-leveled jutsu or not. You will now be able to make tsunamis, if you train properly…"** Isobu informed Naruto proudly. But then, Naruto looked dissatisfied face with the information.

 **"What...? Not enough? Hmmm…"** thinking quickly, Isobu added more. **"I will also give you the power to summon my shells and corals for defense if needed. No one would be able to escape you if you trap them in a giant shell dome that is indestructible!"** finished Isobu. He looked down to see, expecting Naruto to be grinning with excitement, but it was the other way around. Naruto still seemed unhappy about what he had just told him. He almost lost it, until Naruto slowly changed his expression into a face-splitting grin and started laughing like a mad clown.

He then saw Naruto summoning another 2000 **shadow clones** , dividing them into two: one for the coral and the shells, while the other was for **suiton**. Isubo sighed in relief, while the other bijuus were clicking their tongue at him.

Another three hours later...

Isobu blacked out, taking all the humiliation with him.

Naruto was walking along the void, discussing a few things with the bijuus. He was mostly asking about their powers and combination moves, as well as sharing ideas such as the kind of dimensions that they would experience. Their thoughts went around the ideas of arriving at a place where you can gain powers if you eat a disgusting looking fruit, or a place where giant robots fly with guns and light savers, or a place where shinigamis exist, and so on.

While they were talking to each other, Naruto received the memories from a few of his clones who were studying the **mangekyou sharingan** powers. One was stomped by a giant made out of chakra with wings, while the other one had been tortured through **tsukoyomi** ( **moon reader** ) something about not being able to eat ramen for seven straight day and nights. He stiffened at that. And lastly, he found out that the last team he sent out was destroyed by a rip in space, **kamui**... _A **kamui**_. _That was definitely a **kamui (God's authorization )**_. Naruto was confused. _Wasn't that a **mangekyou jutsu** that only Obito could use? How could he use it if all **mangekyous** special abilities are all different?_ He thought.

 **"Well, I can explain that,"** said a new voice in his head. It was Yonbi, the four-tailed monkey (more like a gorilla), real name Son Goku.

"Goku!" Naruto beamed, realizing who the owner of the voice was. Goku was one of the bijuus Naruto shared the same childish personality, which of course, others think isn't a good thing at all. They fist-bumped each other, remembering all the memories they had went through together.

"Anyway, is it true that you know the reason why I have the access to **kamui**?" Naruto then inquired the monkey lord.

 **"Yes! It's because you gained the chakra of Kaguya who happens to be the first mangekyou user. Now…while most people think that there are only 3 abilities to mangekyou and a special ability for the container, but that's not entirely true,"** Goku started explaining. **"It's just that when one generation passed the power, it becomes weaker, leaving all the possible powers to be unlocked forever. Your friend Sasuke is the complete explanation of it. He is strong, of course, but he wasn't able to gain any of the special abilities till now. So, since you now have the first mangekyou, you have more than kamui as your special ability,"** Goku finished.

The other bijuus were just gawking at son's knowledge… but then they got disappointed when they noticed that Goku was only reading through the pages of a book written by their father.

Naruto was gawking as well. He was thinking about the **kamui** alone being a technique that enables him to destroy one whole army, but then are there other techniques that could surpass it?

"That's really some badass technique!" he said excitedly.

After a few minutes of thinking quietly of how awesome he was, Son decided to break the silence by telling him about the powers that Naruto can inherit from him.

 **"First, as you know, you would now be able to control and summon lava out of nowhere and could even make volcanoes in high practice, which is called yoton ( lava style),"** Goku started on. **"Also you would have an easier access to doton (earth release) high-leveled jutsu or not."**

Naruto just nodded. He already expected the kind of power Son would pass on to him and it was cool and good to use, but he was still too shocked with the **mangekyou** that he just gave up reacting altogether.

Three hours later...

Naruto managed to get out of his shock by leaving another two thousand shadow clones to train in both for **yoton** and **doton**. He also sent a chakra message to the **mangekyous** to try and find out more of the abilities of the **mangekyou** , if there is any. He was now waiting for the arrival of Kokuo, the gobi , five-tailed horse.

Matabi was briefing Naruto about Kokuo's personality, because although he had seen Kokuo during the fourth ninja war, he didn't get a chance to have a talk to him unlike with the other bijuus.

"It wouldn't be bad to know how to get closer," Naruto thought.

 **"By combining water and fire-natured chakra to create Boil Release, Kokuō is also able to increase the temperature of chakra to its boiling point,"** Shukaku informed him. **"This ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu" granting itself, or its jinchūriki, overwhelming physical strength. When in use, this ability causes the jinchūriki to emit copious amounts of steam from their body. That's the power of Kokuo."**

"Interesting... Steam? Boil? I really don't understand the basics though..." Naruto whispered.

 **"Most people don't know what steam can do so you don't have to feel weird about that,"** Kokuo replied.

Out of nowhere, the steaming horse-lord came out from the back of his mind to his vision system.

"Kokuo? Nice to meet you!" Naruto said gleefully.

 **"Same here. It's a real pleasure to see you win the war, Naruto,"** Kokuo congratulated the kid. **"I will tell you how to use my techniques by leaving your two thousand clones here. By the time you master it, you would know the true beauty of steam,"** he claimed.

Following the orders of the horse-lord, Naruto immediately made two thousand clones in the void and ordered them to listen to Kokuo's orders.

"Are there any more you want? Naruto asked kokuo

Thinking for awhile Kokuo answered. **"Yes, it's something about your kurama-mode…"**

 **"What!?"** Kurama roared upon hearing Naruto's question. **"You got some problems with me?"**

 **"No... Not really a problem,"** Kokuo said, **"…but in order to make my jutsus more effective, I need to make a new bijuu cloak for him..."** Kokuo finished.

Kurama calmed a bit.

Another 3 hours later...

Kokuo finished his talk about a new bijuu cloak and all the other bijuus were left with their jaws hanging down. Naruto himself was just as shocked as the others on this new information. It was an interesting thought for him. He had always thought weird of him having a different form of Kurama, with which in the past, jinchurikis were transformed into a bijuu itself by mastering or gaining their trusts.

Kurama was fuming about this because he thought that a bijuu cloak would be his special trademark, something that would make him different from the other bijuus, but then, Kokuo just had to find out about his secret and spill it to everyone.

 **"It does makes sense, though…"** Son spoke.

 **"It would definitely be easier for you to have access in this form... I wonder if I can make a cloak myself,"** Isobu wondered.

"The only way to find out is by trying right?" Naruto said, asking for permission to the bijuus and of course, they all nodded except for the giant fox that was still fuming and crying, hoping that it won't work at all.

Naruto made five clones in reality and formed a circle around each other.

"Okay, let's try this..." the original Naruto pulled the chakra of Kurama by turning it into the usual gold-orange colored **kurama-mode**. Next, the clone next to him pulled the chakra of Shukaku, willing sand to start covering the clone like an armor, then the marks of Tanuki had covered the entire body, and for last, the usual blue cerulean eyes turned yellowish and a four-point black star was formed in the middle of his pupil, matching the black circles in each point.

The original Naruto, the clones and the bijuus all looked shocked seeing this new information come to life.

 **"It worked!"** screamed Shukaku in his usual crazy voice.

 **"Unbelievable..."** muttered Matabi. **"It's like compressing a giant into a small human body..."**

As it continued, the other four clones pulled their respective chakra and each of them had transformed themselves into their bijuu-modes. He each scanned the clones. The Matabi-mode looked a lot like that of Kurama's except for it's color that is dark blue rather than gold, and has strong flames coming out of it.

Next, the **Isobu-mode** was dark green in color and has a fiery firewater dripping from all over his body. He looked to his left to see the **son Goku-mode** colored in crimson red with white shine just like the Isobu's, but instead of it dripping liquid, it was forming lava from where he was standing...

Nodding, he looked to his left to see the last clone, the **kokuo-mode**. From it, he could see white steam emerging that it was almost impossible to see through...

 **"It actually worked..."** all the bijuus, except Kurama, were cheering, each of them grinning and boasting about their own awesomeness. It was then that another bijuu had entered.

 **"Hmm? What did i miss?"** Saiken, the new bijuu, asked, freaking the rest for his sudden appearance.

 **"Oh, you wouldn't want to know what you just missed!"** Shukaku replied cheekily.

3 hours after Saiken's arrival...

Naruto left a thousand clones to study Saikens power soap bubble in other words, the acid style. He also tried the **Saiken-mode,** which looks a lot like the son's but its color is grey instead of crimson, and that bubbles come out of his body."It wasn't cool..." Kurama had fainted after finally absorbing the facts about other bijuu modes.

Naruto, on the other hand, was already getting tired. Not in a physical way, since he can't feel any tiredness what with all the chakras and bijuus inside him. It was exhausting him mentally. He had been walking for about twenty one hours already and he was getting real bored of it.

Just as he was about to check on the training clones, another voice spoke on his mind.

It was Chomei, the seven-tailed bug. Naruto remembered her as that one who has a happy personality, much like Fuu's. That's probably the reason why Fuu remained sane what with all the strange things that she had gone through in her childhood.

"Nice to meet you again, Chomei!" Naruto fist-bumped the new arrival, the giant bug queen.

 **"Naruto, long time no see!"** she said in her usual happy tone. **"I will let you inherit the powers to fly using futon and give you access to thread release that will give you the ability make silk and strings in all kinds of ways**. **You can make cloths out of it or you can make a strong string that is able to tie powerful creatures and restricting their movements,"** she beamed.

"That's actually quite useful..." Naruto gratefully remarked.

He made another thousand clones to study the thread release and another five hundred to practice levitation. He figured he didn't need the **futon** training anymore since he had already mastered it in during his ninja career.

24hours after Naruto dashed into the portal…

Naruto was keeping himself from being bored by blowing bubbles now, as he continued walking through the dark void. It's something that any sane person would not be able to surpass without being crazy. He hopes that it would end when he meets Gyuki the eight-tailed ox now or later.

And first time in his life, luck was by his side.

 **"Hey! I'm back!"** Gyuki swing his legs. No tails as a sign of greeting. He synched his vision to Naruto's only to see the boy already dashing towards the end of the void where light was glimmering.

 **"Wait! I didn't even have a chance to explain my powers!"** Gyuki cried.

"I'll listen to that later!" Naruto yelled back. "For now, I want to breath the air of my new home!" Naruto jumped in the air heading straight through the portal, surprised at the bright shine that engulfed his body, blocking his line of sight.

A few seconds had passed before he was able to slowly open his eyes.

"Wow..." he awed at the sight in front of him. He is now looking at high buildings, an animal with four round legs made of steel, and a beautiful sky light. He was seeing this in a very high altitude, which made it look more beautiful that he and the bijuus with him couldn't for contain their excitement over this marvelous sight. At this moment, he realized that the place he was standing and looking on was moving in fast speed, but he wasn't too sure. He looked down to see people staring at him desperately . That's when he realized that the thing he was standing on was not a place at all, but a giant shark-faced monster?!

* * *

 **There might be many corrections soooo please review!**


End file.
